Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) corruption or failure is often a problem in wireless devices such as mobile phones and wireless RF modules that are integrated into other application specific devices. NVM failure is more prevalent in wireless devices that are exposed to random power loss. Typically, the wireless device will no longer operate. If the device can still operate, it will do so with corrupted data which can include critical calibration data.
What is needed is an NVM system that can operate during a failed NVM event and restore itself seamlessly without having to reboot the device.